


The Healing Power of Mascots

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu unleashes the healing power of mascots, Gen, It's Super Effective, Midori is not in a good mood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good thing he has an awesome producer looking out for him, of course what else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: While it's not uncommon for Midori to be in a bad mood, today it's even worse than usual. After Tetora and Shinobu come to her asking for help, Anzu does her best to try to cheer the gloomy Midori up.





	The Healing Power of Mascots

While it wasn’t what she had planned for today, Anzu ends up finding herself in the 1-A classroom after school. The reason for that being that Shinobu and Tetora came running to her soon after classes let out for the day, begging for help.

Apparently, Midori has been in a bad mood all day, and his unitmates are worried about him. They tried to convince him to come to after school practice, but his mood only worsened as soon as Chiaki’s name was brought up.

That’s why they decided not to go ask their captain for assistance. By the looks of things, Chiaki played a role in Midori’s current awful mood, so they’re reluctant to get him involved, worried that the third year will just make things worse.

In the end, the two boys decided that Anzu would be their best bet since they know Midori finds her presence soothing since she reminds him of the mascot characters he so dearly loves. They hoped their unitmate would cheer up if she came to see him.

It’s not unusual for Midori to be in a bad mood since he’s always talking about how depressing everything is. However, considering the fact that Tetora and Shinobu came all the way to ask her for help, it must be really bad today. That’s why she quickly agreed to lend her assistance.

After she agreed, Tetora and Shinobu escorted her to the 1-A classroom before leaving to head to practice. They promised to hold off Chiaki in the meantime so he wouldn’t come looking for Midori while she talked with him.

When she walks into the classroom, Anzu sees Midori sitting at his desk with his head buried in his arms, looking extremely gloomy. If this were a manga, he’d definitely have a dark cloud hanging over him.

Even though it’s after school now and the classroom should be closed, Midori is still there since he and Tetora were in charge of cleaning and locking up the classroom today. While he did handle all the cleaning, Tetora decided to leave his classmate there in the unlocked classroom so he could go with Shinobu to find Anzu.

Midori is obviously out of sorts since he still hasn’t noticed her arrival. She wonders if he even knows class is over for the day.

With a worried frown, Anzu quietly approaches his desk. After kneeling down in front of it, the producer reaches into her bag and pulls out the latest mascot character she made for the younger boy.

This time she decided to make a mascot with a theme similar to his unit’s. She moves the mascot that’s in the shape of a green star toward the edge of his desk. “Midori-kun! What’s wrong? You don’t look very sparkly today!”

He jerks in surprise at the sound of the cutesy tone she uses for her mascot voice before directing his wide-eyed gaze at Anzu. “Anzu-san? What are you-?”

Then, his eyes take notice of the mascot she’s holding, and his expression immediately brightens. “Wah! How cute! Is this a new mascot you made?”

Anzu smiles at the sight of his excited expression. Still using her mascot voice, she replies, “That’s right! I’m North Star-kun, guardian of the night sky! It’s my job to make sure everyone knows how to find their way when they’re lost! No matter what, I will always shine my brightest to help those in need!”

A soft smile appears on Midori’s face as he rests his chin on top of his arms. “It sounds a little like someone really annoying I know, but if it’s coming from a mascot, this kind of thing isn’t so bad~”

His smile soon falls from his face. “Ah, that’s right. That guy...I’m supposed to have practice right now, aren’t I? I really don’t wanna see his face, though. But, if I try to run, he’ll just come chasing after me. How depressing.”

It’s just as his unitmates guessed. Chiaki is definitely behind his junior’s current bad mood. Oh boy, what in the world has he done this time?

Wondering if there’s something she can do to help fix the situation, Anzu asks, “What happened, Midori-kun?”

Midori frowns deeply. “Something unforgivable was done, Anzu-san. The worst thing imaginable.”

Her eyes widen at his serious tone. For Midori to be making such a grave expression, it looks like Chiaki really messed up this time. “And, that is?”

He slumps further into his arms as he grumbles,“Morisawa-senpai hurt one of the precious mascots you gave me. He came barging into my room to pull me out of bed for morning training and stepped on one that had fallen off my bed. Now, it has a tear in it. Isn’t he the worst?”

Ah, so that’s what happened. Well, mascots are very important to Midori, so Anzu can’t bring herself to feel too surprised that something like one getting torn would put him in such a bad mood.

She tilts her head. “But, it was an accident. And, surely, Morisawa-senpai apologized? He knows how important mascots are to you after all.”

With a huff, Midori averts his gaze. “He apologized, but that doesn’t change the fact that he shouldn’t be barging into people’s rooms uninvited. I really wish my parents would stop letting him into the house. It’s bad enough I have to deal with him at school. Now, I have to worry about him appearing at home. So depressing.”

Well, he’s not exactly wrong. Obviously, Chiaki went a little too far this time. He meant well, but the third year probably should’ve just stuck with waiting outside his junior’s home rather than invade his room like that.

Considering his current mood, it doesn’t look like Midori will be wanting to go to practice anytime soon. That’s unfortunate since Anzu has no idea how much time Tetora and Shinobu can buy her before Chiaki comes looking for Midori. No doubt the captain will want to apologize again once he learns that Midori has been in a bad mood all day because of what happened this morning. 

Her original plan was to cheer the first year up using the new mascot she made. While it did put a smile on his face for a little while, it’s obvious Anzu will need to do more to improve his mood. 

Before she can come up with a new plan, Midori’s voice draws her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, Anzu-san. Because I was careless, one of the mascots you gave me got torn. I didn’t realize it had fallen off my bed until it was too late. And, now, you’re here trying to cheer me up when you probably have a lot more important things to do.”

Midori’s sad expression really tugs at her heartstrings. Looks like all this time he’s been feeling guilty about what happened to the mascot she gave him.

Shaking her head, Anzu moves to pat his head. “It’s okay, Midori-kun. I’m not upset. It was just an accident. Besides, I know how much you treasure the mascots I make. I know they’re in good hands with you.”

His expression becomes hopeful. “Does that mean you won’t stop making them for me? Even after what happened today?”

A soft smile forms on her face. “Of course, I won’t. It makes me happy seeing you get so excited about the mascots I make, so I have no intention of stopping making them for you.”

Eyes sparkling, Midori grasps her hand with both of his. “Thank you! Thank you so much! I thought I might not be able to go on living if I couldn’t receive any more of your mascots. Just thinking about it made me so depressed.”

Using her free hand, Anzu offers the star mascot to the younger boy. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. North Star-kun is yours.”

Midori accepts the mascot like he’s receiving some priceless treasure. “Thank you. I promise to take extra good care of him.”

Giggling, the producer moves to ruffle his hair. “You’re very welcome. And, feel free to bring the torn mascot to school one day. I’ll see if I can fix it for you.”

His eyes widen. “Really?! You will?!”

She nods her head. “Of course. It might take me a little while depending on how bad the tear is, but I promise to do my best.”

He immediately jumps to his feet. “If I’m fast enough, I might be able to run home and get it without making you wait too long. The sooner the mascot can get healed, the sooner the wound in my heart can recover.”

Before the first year can run off, Anzu latches onto his arm. “Wait, Midori-kun! You have practice, remember? If you’re gone too long, Morisawa-senpai will come looking for you.”

Midori grimaces, “Ah, you’re right. No matter where I run, he’ll always find me. How depressing. Well, I guess seeing his face won’t be that bad now that I know you don’t hate me for not taking better care of the mascot you made for me.”

Her expression softens as she releases his arm. “I could never hate you, Midori-kun.”

His posture relaxes at her words. “I’m glad. Being hated by Anzu-san would be the worst thing to ever happen. It’d be like being hated by my favorite mascot character.”

It’s at that moment Anzu gets an idea. Quickly, the producer moves to hug the much taller boy, making him blush. “A-Anzu-san?!”

Anzu looks up at him with a large grin. “I’m not Anzu. I’m the producer mascot, An-chan~ I’m here to encourage Midori-kun so he’ll work hard at practice today! Making idols happy is my mission, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make Midori-kun smile and ensure he has fun at practice!”

For a few seconds, Midori just stares before his expression softens. Then, a very charming smile appears on his face as he returns the hug. “Well, if An-chan-san says I should go to practice, then I guess I should. I don’t want to disappoint my new favorite mascot after all.”

Her grin grows. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Midori is one of my favorite first years. He's just so adorable especially when he gets excited about mascot characters haha I also really like his relationship with Anzu and how she reminds him of a mascot character which he finds soothing XD While I've only written for Undead and Kuro so far, I really wanted to try writing for Midori too. Hopefully, I was able to do him justice ^^
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
